The Dare game
by CelTakerCena
Summary: Shawn wanted to have fun, so he invited his friends for a game of Truth or Dare but there are no truth how will the game go. M/M slash


Shawn and Hunter sat on the couch and watched TV. Shawn just sighed and looked at Hunter. Hunter just stares back.

"What are you thinking about Shawn" asked Hunter

"I want to have some fun, you know with the guys" said Shawn.

"Well invite them if they want to come" said Hunter

Shawn looked down and walked to the phone. Hunter just shakes his head and watched TV. Shawn then called each of his friends.

…

Kane and Randy came back from grocery. Randy got out of the car and his cell phone rings. Randy picks up. Kane just got the bags and takes them inside. Randy just sits on the car and started talking. Kane puts up the groceries and sits down on the couch. Randy then comes in.

"Who was it" asked Kane

"It was Shawn, he said he needed help because Hunter got hurt, he wants our help and we are going over there at seven" Randy

"Okay, how did Hunter get hurt" asked Kane

"I don't know he didn't tell me"

"Okay, then"

Kane just grabs Randy and kissed him on the cheek and went up upstairs.

….

Steve was just shooting arrows and missing every time. "Oh, you got to be kidding me," Steve just stops and goes inside. Steve goes behind Alex and hugs him.

"What you're cooking" asked Steve

"You know steak," said Alex

"Mm, sounds good"

The phone rings and Alex went to get it. Steve just sighs and sits on the kitchen table. Alex comes in.

"Sure thing Shawn, we will help," said Alex

Steve just shakes his head no. Alex glares at him.

"Yeah, we will be over there at seven alright, bye" said Alex

"No I don't want to go" said Steve

"Steve, you are going, you are going to help Hunter cook some food," said Alex

"Why, I don't cook" said Steve.

"Shawn wants to have a party since he won something, but he didn't tell me what" said Alex

"Yeah, you go, because I'm not"

"Yes, you are, or you could just starve to death" said Alex

"You got to be kidding" said Steve

"Nope" Alex then walks away. Steve smiled and grabbed Alex and kissed him "Okay,"

…

John walked and got a soda for Mark. Mark was washing his truck. John walked outside and jumped on Mark. John laughed. Mark carried John in a piggy back ride and walked him. Mark was smiling and John just gets down.

"Here's your drink" said John

"Thanks babe"

Mark kissed John. Mark then walked to the truck. John got the hose and wets Mark. Mark laughs and went running after John. Mark caught John and lifted him on top of the truck. The phone then rings.

John answers it as Mark went to wash the tires. John just sat there looking at Mark. Mark looked up and winked. Mark then gets up and takes off his shirt. John just blushed and looked away smiling.

"Hey Mark, Shawn wants us to help him, he got hurt, and Hunter needs our help." said John

"Really, when did this happen, how did he got hurt" asked Mark

"I don't know, he didn't tell me, but we at seven"

"Okay, then" said Mark.

John then took off his shirt and Mark smiled. "Are you checking me out Mark?"

"Yes I am, you are so hot" said Mark

John blushed. Mark walked up slowly and John just winks. Mark then gets face to face with John. Mark then kissed John and led him to the bedroom.

….

Steve and Alex parked right in front of Shawn's house. Steve walks behind Alex and they knocked.

"Hey guys, glad you came, come inside and have a seat" said Shawn

Steve and Alex sat next to Hunter and Steve looked at Hunter.

"Okay, what are we cooking?" asked Steve

"Nothing, we are not cooking"

Steve and Alex starred at him, confused.

There was another knock. Shawn got up and answered it.

"Hey, Kane and Randy come in, and have a seat. Shawn then went to the kitchen and Kane and Randy went to sit next by Hunter.

"Hey, Hunter how are you feeling?" asked Randy

"Good, "answered Hunter.

"Are you still hurt, how it happened?" asked Kane

"What are you talking about, I never got hurt," said Hunter confused.

Kane and Randy looked at each other.

Another knock and Shawn went to answer it. Mark and John were standing; Mark had his arm around John's shoulder.

"OH, hey glad you came, sit down, please" said Shawn

"I see you feel better now," said Mark

"Yeah, glad you are okay" said John

"Oh, guys I lied about this" said Shawn

"WHAT!" said both Mark and John.

Shawn just smiled and walked in the living and sat down. Mark shakes his head, and held John hand and sits down.

"Okay, I told ya'll this because I wanted ya'll to come, Hunter didn't get hurt, I didn't get hurt, and we are not cooking" said Shawn smiling.

"Then why did you invite us here?" asked Steve

"Because I wanted to have fun" said Shawn

"Like what fun?" said Randy

"You know, I want to play truth or dare" said Shawn "The sad part is we can only do dare"

"Yeah, no, no, I don't want to" said Hunter

"Oh, yes we are, come on guys" said Shawn

"Fine, might as well" said Kane

Shawn smiled and ran up to his room and got his tablet. Shawn put the number of players and their names on the tablet. They all sat around the table.

"Okay, Kane you go first, it has your name first" said Shawn

Kane got the tablet and pressed dare.

**Dare: Close your eyes and draw a mustache on someone your left?"**

Kane smiled and looked at Mark.

"No, you are not drawing on my face" said Mark

"Come on, it will be fun" said Kane. Kane got a marker and closed his eyes. Mark moved out of the way. "Where did you go?"

Steve and Hunter got up and held Mark down. Mark just sighed and closed his eye. Kane started drawing on Mark. Once Kane thinks he's finished he opened his eyes.

Mark had a line across his face. Kane just laughed and Mark sighs. "This isn't over."

Kane looked at the tablet and John was next.

**Dare: Let someone on your left to remove your shirt, and stay like that until it's your turn.**

John sighed and looked at Hunter. Mark felt a little mad.

"O well" John stood up in front of Hunter and Hunter removed his shirt. Hunter then kept.

"Hey, give it here" said Mark. Hunter smiled and threw the shirt to Mark.

John laughed and looked at the tablet. Steve was next.

**Dare: Let someone blindfold you and walk around the house.**

Steve looked at the dare. "No, I will not" said Steve. Alex sighed and got Mark's bandana.

"Hey" said Mark.

Alex smiles and went to blindfold Steve. Alex helped Steve up and lets him go.

"Okay, where am I," Steve started walking towards the kitchen and BAAM. Steve hits the door.

"Ouch" said Steve, he started walking around and tripped over a table. "Ouch, this sucks" Steve started walking slowly and touches the wall with his fingers. Steve took a step, then takes another.

Hunter smiles and placed his foot. Steve takes a step and trips on Hunter's foot. Steve fell down. Steve just grunted and stayed on the floor.

"You did it Steve" said Alex laughing.

Steve just raised his hand. Everyone laughed. Alex got the tablet and it said Randy. .

**Dare: Someone will put ice on your back and hold it there for 5 minutes**

Randy stares at it for a long time.

"Yeah, no next one" said Randy

"Nope, got to follow the rules," said John. Shawn got up and got an ice cube.

Shawn then puts it on his back, and held it for a while.

"OOHH, that's cold," said Randy.

Kane held Randy hand as he was laughing. John smiled and recorded Randy faces. Steve laughed along with Alex. Randy was moving around feeling the ice cold ice. The was melting and it was going down his shirt.

"Is it time yet" said Randy

"Almost" said Hunter.

Randy tried to stay still, but it was too cold. Shawn then lets it go.

"AaHh that feels so much better" said Randy.

Randy looked at the tablet it said Hunter.

**Dare: Kiss the person to your left.**

Hunter looked at Alex and Alex just smiled.

"Oh no, you don't that's my boyfriend you're looking at" said Steve

"Steve, it's just one little kiss," said Hunter

Steve looked at him, and sighed "Okay, just a little one"

Alex sighed and then looked at Hunter. Hunter leaned and kissed Alex. Shawn then coughs and looked at Alex. Alex just smiled and moved away.

"That felt good" said Hunter

"Shut up" said Steve smiling.

Hunter laughed and looked at the tablet. Alex was next.

**Dare: Go outside and the first people you see tell them that you hate them.**

"No will not, that's a mean word" said Alex

"You got to, my love" said Steve smiling. Steve got up and walked him outside. Steve then comes inside and Alex waits.

Everybody went to the window and looked.

Sheamus started running and was stopped by Alex. Alex just sighed.

"I hate you" Alex then runs inside, seeing everybody laughing.

Sheamus just stood there confused. Sheamus just shakes it off and started running again.

"Good job" said Hunter.

Alex looked at the tablet and it said Mark.

**Dare: To someone across from you, you go on one knee and asked them to marry you**

Mark looks up and sees Shawn right across from him. Hunter laughed and told him to go.

"I can't Shawn is already married.

"Come on, Mark, you can do this" said Kane

"Okay, Okay," Mark looked at John and John just smiled.

Mark walked up to Shawn grabbed his right hand and went on one knee. Mark then looks up.

"Will you marry me?"

Shawn smiled "No" Mark just shakes his head.

"The least you can do is say yes" said Mark

"Nope, I am taken" said Shawn

"Good" said Mark

Everyone and Hunter just shakes his head. Mark looked at the tablet and Shawn was next.

**Dare: Let everyone tie you up and stay like tied up until it's your turn again.**

Shawn looked at everyone and started running. Hunter and Mark chased him one way while Kane and Steve the other. Shawn turns and crashes to Kane. Kane grabs him and Hunter got a rope.

"OH, great" said Shawn.

Hunter carried Shawn to the table. Randy, John and Alex laughed at Shawn

"You look good Shawn" said Randy

Everyone laughed.

….

They started playing some more and it was late. Steve and Alex left. Randy was half asleep and Kane helped him up and left.

John leaned on Mark's shoulder and yawned. Mark looked at John and smiled.

"Alright Hunter see you later" said Mark. John and Mark both left.

Hunter closed the door and yawned and walked up stairs and fell asleep.

"Hey, I am still tied up you guys," said Shawn "Guys?"

Shawn looked around and yawned. Shawn accidently moved and fell down to the floor.

"Great, just great" said Shawn.


End file.
